Dragonball Z: Final Combat
by Goleta
Summary: Vegeta, Goku and Brolly live on Earth and when a sorcerer tries to take over the world. They have to stop him and meet up with the Final Fantasy VIII crew. It's a totally cool story if you'd like Vegeta to be the hero. R&R PLZ
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Final Fantasy, Mortal Kombat or any of the characters  
  
AN: this is what happened to the guys until now (so they can still evolve)  
  
----- Characters (short introduction) -----  
  
Goku: 19 year old Saiyan who lives on Earth together with his wife (can transform into Super Saiyan)  
  
(Prince) Vegeta: 21 year old Saiyan prince who also lives on Earth at Capsule Corp. (can transform into Super Saiyan)  
  
Brolly: 8 year old Legendary Super Saiyan who stays at Capsule Corp. (can transform into Ultra Super Saiyan)  
  
Mirai No Trunks: 12 year old half-Saiyan who comes from another time line; he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma in that time line (can transform into Super Saiyan)  
  
Gohan: son of Goku who gets born in the second chapter; half-Saiyan  
  
Bulma: girlfriend of Yamcha; 24 years; lives at home (Capsule Corp.)  
  
Chi Chi: wife of Chi Chi who's pregnant and 17 years old  
  
Tien: a very powerful human and bodyguard of Chaozu, friends with Goku and the gang; 20 years old; lives in the snowy mountains  
  
Krillin: best friend of Goku and a very powerful human; 19 years old; lives at Kame house  
  
Yamcha: a pretty strong guy who lives at Capsule Corp.; 25 years old  
  
Chaozu: a little emperor who has great powers; 20 years old  
  
Master Roshi: former-teacher of these fighters; 129 years old; lives at Kame house  
  
Turtle: a turtle who lives together with Master Roshi; very old  
  
Oolong: a pig who lives together with Master Roshi; 18 years old  
  
Puar: a cat who hangs around with Yamcha; 12 years old  
  
Kami: the guardian of Earth who lives high above Earth in his lookout; comes from the planet Namek and has created the dragonballs; almost 600 years old  
  
Mr. Popo: loyal servant of Kami; 3621 years old  
  
Korrin: a cat who lives in his tower above Earth; meditation master; 59 years old  
  
Yajirobe: lives with Korrin and makes senzubeans; 33 years old  
  
Kakkarot: brother of Goku who lives on Vegeta; 25 years old (regular Saiyan)  
  
King Vegeta: father of Vegeta and ruler of the Saiyans; 42 years old (regular Saiyan)  
  
Bardock: father of Goku and Bardock; 40 years old (regular Saiyan)  
  
Piccolo: evil side of Kami who wants to rule the Earth and lives all by himself; has a mental and physical bond with Kami; 9 years old  
  
Koola: brother of Frieza; 62 years old (can transform)  
  
Frieza: an alien with great strength; 2 years old (can transform)  
  
King Cold: father of Koola and Frieza; 82 years old (can not transform)  
  
Dr. Gero: evil doctor who makes robots; age unknown  
  
As you might see the events aren't the same as in the original Dragonball Z. Vegeta and Brolly are really good guys (but they are still cocky guys). The story begins with Krillin and Yamcha participating in Mortal Kombat. Things don't turn out good as usual and a whole new story starts. I'll make up a new Super Saiyan level and Vegeta is the first one to become Super Saiyan 2. Brolly goes to school and becomes friends with Zell and Squall and that makes things even more interesting. The Cell Games are held in another time line and Gohan doesn't have to study so much as in Dragonball Z. The good guys will have more internal problems. So in four words: romance, drama, action and humor. (R&R please) 


	2. What's Mortal Kombat?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Final Fantasy, Mortal Kombat or any of the characters.  
  
Words between " are spoken and words between ' are thoughts of the characters. Squall has a lot of thoughts so that's why I'm just saying it.  
  
Chapter 01: What's Mortal Kombat?  
  
----- Capsule Corp (in the living room) -----  
  
"Woman when will that gravity machine be repaired, I need to train? Have you been too busy with that idiotic boyfriend again?"  
  
"His name is Yamcha, but that stupid piece of junk has already been repaired."  
  
"So you haven't been completely useless this week?" Vegeta grinned.  
  
"I'll just accept those words as a thank you Prince Vegeta?" Bulma said stressing the Prince part ironically.  
  
'That woman. What does she mean by that? Was she just laughing at me? Maybe she knows?'  
  
Vegeta started blushing and then just turned his back to Bulma. Without saying another word he walked away. Just as he was getting into the space ship another Saiyan yelled at him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta do you mind if I go in with you?" the young boy asked him.  
  
'He's very strong and I probably won't be able to keep up pace with him but wait, maybe ...' "Yeah why not kid, you could be useful for once." 'Yes if I train alongside him I'll sure get a lot stronger.'  
  
"Thanks, you're the best Vegeta."  
  
The two Saiyans set foot on the ship and Vegeta stepped to the gravity control panel. He pushed some buttons and then the computer sounded a warning note.  
  
"Caution. One hundred times normal gravity. Beware this is very dangerous. I repeat this is very dangerous."  
  
Both men warmed up by doing 10.000 push-ups on one arm. The boy's name was Brolly and he was a lot stronger and faster than Vegeta. He was only 8 years and already the strongest Saiyan in the universe. He became a Super Saiyan when he was 4 years. It happened very naturally without any emotional trigger. Therefore he was feared by other Saiyans. They didn't know he was the Legendary Super Saiyan and sent him to Earth. They just thought he was a very, angry kid and that he eventually would lose control of his power and destroy everything on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta knew the legend and traveled to Earth so he could know the secret of the Super Saiyan. Vegeta had to train really hard before he transformed. After an intensive training under 600 times normal gravity he heard his home planet was captured by an alien named Koola. This alien had killed most of his friends including his best friend Kakkarot. This occurrence drove him to a level of insanity and then he became a Super Saiyan. He was still pretty young when it happened being only 19 years. He swore to himself he would have his revenge one day on that Koola creature. He just stayed on Earth training so he could ascend to an even higher level and he probably had another reason too. There was one more Saiyan on Earth who also could transform into Super Saiyan. His name was Goku, he lived in the woods together with his pregnant wife Chi Chi. Goku was best friends with Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Bulma. They always met every Sunday at Master Roshi's house. Vegeta didn't come along with Goku because he was just a third class warrior who amazingly could surpass him.  
  
----- A castle in the underworld -----  
  
"The prince and his nephew are ready master." an Asian man said.  
  
"Very well. Finally we will escape from this hell hole and I will be ruler of Earth again." a large person said. The person was sitting on a throne with his back turned to the Asian man.  
  
"There are warriors on Earth who possess great powers. Some of them can raise their ki and others can even transform. We have to make sure they don't get knowledge about Mortal Kombat. They can not ruin the plan sire."  
  
"Don't you worry Shang Tsung, we only invite simple humans. Humans are afraid to see supernatural powers. That's why we invite there weak heroes who they adore so much."  
  
Shang Tsung started some kind of ritual. He had killed many people and taken their souls. Now a stream of souls left his body and flew towards three statues. They started coming alive and opened their eyes. They looked very much like humans in battle outfits. They all had the same outfits which make them look like triplets. They wore a black outfit with above that some kind of armor. They all had a mask that covered their mouth and nose. The armors however all had a different color. One fiery yellow, another toxic green and the last one cold blue. They were known as the fighters of the Underworld. The green guy was Reptile and could become invisible and spit poison. The blue fighter could freeze people with all sort of methods and was named Sub Zero. Finally scorpion could make little Ki blasts and had a special trick in his hand palms. His palms could open and release a rope with at the ending a creature who could grab other people. That way Scorpion could drag people his way and beat them up.  
  
----- Planet Vegeta -----  
  
"Why are you doing this to my people?"  
  
"Your race Vegeta, it must be exterminated. You are a threat to the universe."  
  
"No Lord Koola, we'll do anything you command us but please let us live."  
  
"I heard one of your kind has evolved and ascended to what you call a Super Saiyan. I want him death no matter what."  
  
"Lord he doesn't live here anymore. We were afraid he would lose control us so we sent him to another planet almost three years ago. That way he would mean no threat to us." 'Son where are you? I could sure use your help now.'  
  
"If you don't find him within a month you won't have to search for him anymore. He will start looking for you just a bit later then. But that will be in the other dimension."  
  
King Vegeta left the conference room to meet Bardock down the hall. Bardock was the father of Goku and Kakkarot and a good friend of the king. Kakkarot and Goku were identical twins who got separated after birth. Goku was sent to Earth because he was a disgrace according to his father and Kakkarot was killed when Koola took over Planet Vegeta. Goku and Brolly now were the only ones to save their home which they first were abandoned from.  
  
----- In a small village named Balamb -----  
  
"Doctor, could you come along? I think I felt a woe just a few seconds ago."  
  
"Al right. Give me five minutes."  
  
"That's how the word got spread that Sephiroth was born. His mother died a couple of days after she gave birth. That would be his first murder of a very long list. Sephiroth wasn't aware of his power back then but now ten years later he fully controlled it. That was about all he could control. No one knew why he became that way. To Cloud it really didn't matter why his best friend had gone insane. The only thing he wanted to do now was stopping him from hurting more innocent people. Cloud was an ordinary human who possessed great power. (He looked a bit like Goku but than with yellow Super Saiyan hair) He wore a purple outfit (like Piccolo's demon outfit) with orange shoes. Sephiroth was a fragile, small boy with long purple hair. He was the complete opposite of Cloud but somehow they used to be best friends. The outcome of this fight would change the fate of the universe."  
  
"Well that's enough for today Zell. Go to sleep now."  
  
"Come on mom, tell me some more. I'm not tired yet. Please."  
  
Zell's mom left the room and switched off the lights.  
  
----- Kame house -----  
  
"Hey Master Roshi, when are we going to eat?"  
  
"Don't you worry Krillin. I'll call you when it's ready. Keep practicing the Kamehameha Wave. I can see that you're really getting the hang of it now."  
  
Oolong was preparing steak and French fries. he had seen this recipe while on vacation in Europe. Master Roshi noticed a young man arriving on the island who walked calmly towards Krillin.  
  
"Excuse me boy but does Master Roshi live here?"  
  
"Boy? I'm a grown up man if you haven't noticed yet. Yes the master himself lives here. Why do you need him?"  
  
"I come to ask him for advice about ..." (Master Roshi interrupted)  
  
"Hello there, I overheard your conversation with Krillin. I know why you're here."  
  
"Oh you do?"  
  
"You scented the smell of a fine meal so you came and see what we had to offer. I can't blame you son."  
  
"Oh sorry but I'm here for other reasons. I am Liu Kang and I'm a student at the Shaolin Temple. I wanted to know some things about Mortal Kombat."  
  
"Oh yes, this year the tournament is being held again. Since you're here now you can tell all about it at table."  
  
Master Roshi, Liu Kang and Krillin went inside and sat at the table waiting for Oolong to serve dinner. Liu Kang wore some sort of Chinese training outfit. It was black with red stripes on the sides. It was probably an outfit he got from his masters at the temple. They were eating and Liu Kang told everything."I'm sorry Liu but I'm way too old to compete in such a big tournament but you can take Krillin in place of me. He's already far better than I ever was and he could use the training."  
  
Krillin tried to argue the proposal but then Bulma and Yamcha came in.  
  
"Hey Yamcha I have an exercise for you. You can join Krillin and Liu (pointing at Liu Kang) in the Mortal Kombat tournament."  
  
"Wait a sec here old man. My Yamcha can't just leave to some of your stupid tournaments. If he goes, I'm going too."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but this place we're going to is far too risky for a lady."  
  
"Hey whoever you are, you have some nerve telling me what to do. I'm going and that's final."  
  
Krillin, Yamcha didn't really wanted to go some deserted island to fight some mutants. They were still exhausted from the battle with Piccolo and really needed to rest. Master Roshi and Bulma got them dragged in this situation so they just got dressed in their orange outfits. They were all surprised Liu Kang could control his Ki because he could fly a bit and he could also make little fire attacks. Bulma suggested they took the flying mobile to get to wherever they had to go so they took off leaving Master Roshi and Oolong behind.  
  
Next time Vegeta and Brolly want to look for Bulma and the others when another mysterious Saiyan appears. Gohan gets born and Krillin and the others get on the ship to head for Mortal Kombat. 


	3. Where to go?

Disclaimer: Do not own you know what

**Chapter 02: Another Super Saiyan**

**----- Bulma's flying mobile -----**  
  
"So Liu, where to go?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah gorgeous, where do you want me to fly you?"

Liu Kang's cheeks became all red and Yamcha sighed.

"Bulma?" Yamcha said rather annoyed.

"You got to admit Yamcha, if he didn't had that silly outfit he'd be the better looking guy."

"According to the instructions the ship shouldn't be far away from here, to the east."

"A ship?" Krillin said with a surprised look.

"Well yes. It's the only way to reach the tournament. The location of the island wasn't given."

"Something tells me this doesn't seem right. What do you think Yamcha?"

"I think you're right. We'll have to kick some ass out there."

The flying mobile drifted to the east until the crew saw an ancient ship. They stopped a few hundred meters away from the shore and landed there. They ran towards the dock to meet an old Asian man. He had long white hair and a long white beard along with a white gown.

"Liu Kang, we've been expecting you but these people with you are not invited."

"I'm sorry but I thought this tournament was open for all contenders?"

"We will decide who will participate at the tournament."

Krillin wanted to say something because he was pretty upset for making this trip when he could not enter. He didn't get the chance to open his mouth because Shang Tsung appeared.

"I'm sorry. This servant doesn't know better. Of course you can join Liu Kang on his journey. Old man, report to the others we have some new guests."

The old man stepped onto the boat just as Shang Tsung had ordered him to do.

"Greetings, my name is Shang Tsung and I am one of the organizers of Mortal Kombat. My apologies one more time for the rude behavior of our servant. But tell me who you are?"

"We should apologize for making such a big fuzz. I am Krillin and these are Yamcha and Bulma. We would be honored if we could fight at Mortal Kombat Mr. Tsung."

"Very well, I can see you have no bad intentions so you may enter the ship and join the other contestants. We'll take off in about a half hour."

Liu Kang, Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma jumped on board of the ship and saw approximately fifty other contestants.  
  
**----- The Son's house -----  
**  
"We have a son Chi Chi. He's so small, so beautiful."

"Goku, we have to name him."

Goku took his son in his arms and held him in the air.

The boy had black spiky hair a bit like Goku.

"I wished grandpa Gohan was still here. He would be proud having a grandson."

"Well that's it Goku. Let's name him Gohan to remember grandpa."

"Would you like that ... Gohan?"

The half bred started giggling and Goku gave the boy to Chi Chi.

"Are you hungry my little Gohan? Yes you are, aren't you? Come to mommy now."  
  
**----- At Capsule Corp -----**  
  
The door of the graviton machine opened along with the release of smoke and steam. At the look of that you could be sure the Saiyans had a rough session inside. It was the youngest Saiyan - Brolly - who came out first with on his back Prince Vegeta.

"Just wait here Vegeta. I'll quickly get some senzubeans inside."

Brolly left for a few seconds and then put a senzubean in Vegeta's mouth. After swallowing the thing Vegeta opened his eyes slowly.

"Damn kid. Why do you always have to be that hard on me. I'm a prince so you should treat me royal." the prince smiled ironically and then got up.

"You should thank me Vegeta. Today you went a level beyond Super Saiyan."

"Yes, I'm gaining on you. If you wouldn't be that small I surely beat you to pulp. Let's go inside and eat something. I'm hungry and I'm sure you're too."

Vegeta's bad temper clearly had disappeared after spending some time with the other Saiyan. The two opened the fridge to get a snack (= apple cake, 6 bowls of cereals, 2 fried chicken, some donuts, a rib steak and a big bowl of yogurt) when Vegeta suddenly noticed Bulma had left home.

"Hey do you know where the woman and that rattle-brain are off to?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well .... I won't cook myself you know.", Vegeta quickly found an excuse.

Vegeta was concentrating to find the energy level of Bulma and found it together with Krillin's and Yamcha's. He could feel it but only vague like it was vanishing slowly. He also felt a lot of dark powers around them.

"Boy, it's time to leave. A strange feeling says the others are heading for trouble."

"Yeah ... sure.", Brolly looked confused not knowing what Vegeta meant.

----- On the MK ship -----

The guys were hanging around and watched the others preparing. In the corner of the first room they started talking with a woman. She wore a dark green training and had long dark blond hair. She was something every men could stare at all day. She was invited together with her colleague. This was a big, black, muscled giant that normal people would try to avoid. He wore some sort of police uniform. It became obvious that Yamcha tried to hit on the lady.

"Hey Sonya, how about a quick training session? Just you and me?"

"You mean you want to know me a bit better and want to date me. You were just too cowardly too ask that."

Yamcha stood there and really couldn't say anything back while Bulma was picking on him.

"Do you know who that weirdo is , there outside on the deck?" Krillin pointed to the person.

"Yeah, I still have a score to settle with that moron."

The man outside probably was Asian because he was pretty small and had a yellow skin. He was also bald like Krillin but he was full of scars. He was practicing skills with two big knives.

"Man what an ugly guy, I sure wouldn't like to date him."

"Ugly or not Bulma, he wouldn't mind killing you if he had a chance. This freak is no ordinary killer you're looking at though. You might have heard his name on the news. Barraka, one of Earth's dangerous serial killers."

"From behind he may look like me Jax but I can't believe they've invited scum like that."

A man in tuxedo and with nice shoes and sunglasses intervened the conversation. The others thought he got on the wrong ship or so.

"Hi the name's Johnny Cage, nice to meet you. You probably know me from the movies but let's cut the bullshit. I overheard your talk and I just wanted to tell you something about this Mortal Kombat thing."

A loud bang deafened everyone on the ship and suddenly the weather was worse. They were stuck in a violent storm.

----- In Balamb Garden -----

"Yow Squall, want to join me to the training center?"

"You're not intending to fight the big fish yourself, woos?"

"What do you want Seifer?"

"Thought you needed a helping hand?"

'Seifer helping out somebody ... ... No helping out Zell ... ... Is he feeling sick or what? Guess we'll have an unexpected guest today.'

"Zell we could use a third man. Who knows what's hiding inside that building?"

"So the leader has spoken. Don't you think the chicken is old enough now to make his own decisions Squall. Why don't you hold his hand when we go in."

"I'm not a chicken or so whatever."

"Make sure you're fully equipped."

Seifer ran away down the corridor towards the training center. Squall and Zell didn't really have a choice than to follow him. When they caught up on Seifer he had already started fighting a monster. It was a green giant lizard, about three meters high and six meters long. The Igiuon started by casting a magic spell on Zell who sniffed a white powder and fell asleep. Seifer and Squall both summoned a Guardian Force but Squall's was more compatible. A light blue goddess appeared and started making a big rock of ice. She was the ice queen also known as Shiva. She threw the pile rock towards the lizard who now was ice-bound. When Shiva vanished the ice wall broke and the Igiuon fell to the ground and vanished to another dimension.

----- Outside at Capsule Corp -----

Brolly and Vegeta had just come outside and were leaving to look for the others when a voice shouted at them to wait. At the sound of it, it seemed a child's voice. The two transformed Saiyans turned around to see a kid, probably slightly older than Brolly. He had long purple hair and wide blue eyes and he seemed pretty muscled for his age.

"Who do you think you are telling us to stop while we have business to do?" Vegeta said angrily.

"I am very sorry sir but I have important news about your home planet."

"What do you know about Vegeta? You're definitely not a Saiyan. I can tell that much by your looks."

"All Saiyans will be destroyed by an alien named Koola. All of them will be killed this week if Brolly doesn't show up."

"Why should we trust you boy? Maybe you have the intention of killing him?"

"I am a Super Saiyan too so please follow me."

"Nonsense. To be a Super Saiyan you have to be a Saiyan kid."

The boy didn't say nothing when his hair started to come in the air. It became yellow-gold and his eyes became green.

"But ... How did ... Impossible." Vegeta stood there stunned.

"I can't tell you my name nor where I come from. We have to leave now."

* * *

Next time Vegeta doesn't know why he's feeling uncomfortable. He gets help from Goku while Brolly and the other Saiyan head towards planet Vegeta. Also the first round of Mortal Kombat starts. 


	4. Lunar Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other characters or do not profit of them  
  
Words between "are spoken and between ' are thoughts.  
  
Chapter 03: Lunar Cry  
  
----- Capsule Corp -----  
  
Vegeta, Brolly and the other Saiyan were in a hurry to find a spaceship and Vegeta was so confused by something he took the wrong direction and they found themselves in a graviton room. The unknown Saiyan surprisingly knew where the space pods were hidden and then Vegeta noticed he had a purple fiber jacket with the capsule corp. logo on, so he demanded an explanation. The Saiyan uneasily said he bought it in some shop in town. When they got to the huge spaceship, Vegeta stepped toward the control panel (probably to give in the coordinates of Planet Vegeta). Just like a few minutes ago, Vegeta found himself very confused and the cause was not this mysterious boy. He was still thinking about Bulma and his weird feeling about her. Why was this little female human tormenting his mind? He didn't care about this place and its inhabitants. He was a prince and she was just a mere human, inferior to him. Just thinking about the two of them together was very wrong but then again she deserved better than the idiot she was now dating.  
  
----- On a deserted island -----  
  
The sea had calmed down and the sun was even shining trough the big pile of clouds. A lot of people were stranded at the beach together with the wreckage of a ship. Among these people were Krillin and Yamcha, recognizable because of their orange outfits. Bulma had stranded some 500 meters away from them and was already looking for them. Yamcha had found comfort in the arms of Sonya and was actually pretending being asleep. The red haired lady was pissed like hell when she woke up and found a guy resting on her enormous round balcony. She hit Yamcha in the face and called him a pervert in front of the group while Bulma had seen the scene from a distance. She couldn't believe Yamcha had done this again. Her eyes became very wet and because she didn't want to cry they started to hurt very badly. Nevertheless she wouldn't show her vulnerable side and wouldn't give in when Yamcha would try to make it up. He just treated her like a whore, with no respect and as a lust object. Krillin tried to comfort her but she just shouted her frustration at him. They've eventually walked to the rest of the group with Yamcha not even trying to apologize to the women. Shang Tsung welcomed them at Mortal Kombat and told everyone to go into the palace where they could eat and everyone would get a room appointed. Tomorrow the tournament would start and everyone would know his opponent.  
  
----- In Balamb Garden -----  
  
An announcement was heard trough the main hall.  
  
"Headmaster Cid asked in his office. I repeat, headmaster Cid asked in his office. Report immediately."  
  
On the deck a young lady was waiting for the headmaster. She wore a long black and purple dress and in her black hair she wore some kind of diadem. She was the head master's wife and a great sorceress. Together with her husband she managed Balamb Garden who recruited Seeds around the world to assure world peace. The elevator door opened and Cid stepped forward to meet his wife.  
  
"Edea, what's the problem? What's disturbing you?"  
  
"Come Cid, I have to show you something on the computer screens. I fear the worst."  
  
Cid and Edea were looking at a planet on the big screen and there was something strange about it. The planet seemed to be on the verge of exploding because red flames were seen on it. Someone showed a close-up shot from the planet and it became obvious that those were not flames or volcanos.  
  
"What are those things? Where is this planet located?"  
  
"Look at the coordinates Cid. That's not a planet but that's the moon."  
  
"But that's not possible. Monsters don't live on the moon and surely not in such a big amount."  
  
"Yes, I know it's hard to believe. What I'm about to tell you only 36 people on Earth know and none of them has ever experienced this before. What we are looking at is a rare phenomenon that can only happen every 500 years. There's no way we are able to stop the process now so the only thing we can do is kill all these monsters. We'll need to gather our Seeds and those of Galbadia Garden to destroy them because the monsters will head towards us. What we now see is a LUNAR CRY."  
  
"I thought that was a legend. How did this ... ?"  
  
"There are others like me who are born with magical powers and some of them tried to abuse those powers. They are banned into black wholes or death zones that lead to other dimensions. Somehow one of them has knowledge that he could escape this year. I don't know how exactly this portal between our worlds is created but the position of the moon is a cause of it. The moonlight has a specific color this year that attracts the monsters and gives the sorcerer the ability to let his soul travel to this dimension for 24 hours."  
  
"Why do you think our planet will be attacked and not another one?"  
  
"We've already located the portal and it's located on the very east side of the world map on an island also known as the Island Closest To Hell."  
  
----- Mortal Kombat -----  
  
It was morning and everyone looked at the table where they would have to fight. Some of them could really fight ... for humans we need to say. Finally it was Krillin's turn and he had the fight the tricky Sub Zero. Both warriors got in fighting stance and Shang Tsung ordered them to fight. Krillin was kind of cocky and dodged all of Sub Zero's blows and kicks very easily. Krillin then gave Sub Zero a direct hit to the stomach which surely broke some of his ribs. The blue warrior got very impatient and backed down for an instant. He held his hand palms together and shot an ice substance towards Krillin who melted this with a ki blast. Sub Zero didn't understand what was happening and just when Krillin stood in front of him, he shot cold water to the floor. First Krillin's feet and then his entire body got frozen and Sub Zero was ready to finish him. Suddenly the ice package exploded and Krillin was surrounded by a white aura. He was really pissed and used one of Tien's techniques to triple himself. The three Krillins shot a destructive Kamehameha Wave which killed Sub Zero instantly. FATALITY Liu Kang was next to fight against Scorpion. The fight didn't took long although both fighters were equal in strength. Scorpion had released his hawk from his hand palm but it got stuck and strangled. Liu Kang had given him some upper cuts and then threw him from a cliff. That was the last fight in the morning and Shang Tsung got really nerved by the situation. He was talking with Shao Kahn and told him Reptile was next to fight and if he would lose against the friend of the bald human he would change the plan. Everyone had lunch and got out to see the fight between Reptile and Yamcha. Reptile was no match for Yamcha and got the beating of his life. Then something strange happened and Reptile disappeared in a pile of smoke. Yamcha didn't know what to do against an invisible opponent. His skin got burned by the the poison and his nose and mouth were bleeding by the punches. Krillin yelled that he had to look for Reptile's ki instead of relying on his eyes. Yamcha concentrated and suddenly dodged an invisible punch and reacted with a blow in Reptile's back. The mutant took a sword but wasn't able to hit Yamcha and then it happened. Yamcha took Reptile's arm from behind and struck the sword trough his chest. Shang Tsung had watched the battle from close by and saw the Z-Fighters ruining his plan to get back to the normal world. The semi-finals were between Krillin and Yamcha on the one side and Jax and Liu Kang on the other side. Shang Tsung ordered his men to get Bulma as a bait for the others to come. They took Bulma while Yamcha and Krillin were fighting but Sonya had seen this and warned the others. They could easily find her ki and saw Shang Tsung's men holding a knife against her throat. "Let go off Bulma you jerk" Yamcha ordered.  
  
"I'm so grateful for you to come. You have no idea how glad I am" Shang Tsung smirked.  
  
He used a spell on them so they couldn't move and put his hands on their foreheads.  
  
"Your soul is mine now."  
  
Krillin and Yamcha fell to ground. They looked pale and were cold and hard. Shang Tsung started the ceremony and a round portal opened in the sky. A heavy wind made sure everyone was sucked into the whole, making them travel trough different dimensions.  
  
----- Capsule Corp -----  
  
"Wait" 'I can feel her again. She's in danger. She is still surrounded by that dark power but the others don't seem to be there anymore.' "You'll have to go without me. There's something on this place I need to take care off first."  
  
"But Vegeta, I can't go alone, I'm scared" Brolly stated.  
  
"You'll be fine Brolly, my feeling tells this kid's al right."  
  
The other unknown Saiyan looked down. 'No, he won't but I must try.'  
  
"Farewell Brolly. Show them what a real Super Saiyan can do and make our race proud."  
  
Next time Vegeta saves Bulma and on the Planet Vegeta a tough fight begins. Squall and Goku meet and try to stop the Lunar Cry. 


	5. Mystery solved?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, FF8 or MK or any of the characters  
  
AN: words between "are spoken and between ' are thoughts.  
  
Today Vegeta meets some uninvited guests, Balamb Garden is organizing and Brolly gets to know who the mysterious Saiyan is.  
  
Chapter 04: Mystery Solved?  
  
----- Capsule Corp (inside space pod) -----  
  
Vegeta blasted off to the place where he had felt Bulma's ki just seconds ago while Brolly and the other Saiyan were ready to set course to Vegeta. Brolly could feel his partner's ki fulfilled with sadness. He felt a sudden urge to ask him out about who he was.  
  
"So how do you know me and Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm not sure I can tell you because that could have a strange effect."  
  
"Hey that's not fair. You know all about us and we don't know anything about you."  
  
"Al right if it's okay with you I'll tell you more about myself after we are launched."  
  
The purple haired Saiyan and Brolly tightened up their safety belts and off they went to Planet Vegeta.  
  
"Now will you tell me, please, please, please."  
  
'Jeez, what a baby. I'd expected more from the legendary Super Saiyan but it actually makes sense. In here he's even younger than I am so where do I start.' "My name is Trunks and as you might of thought I am a Saiyan, however I am half-Saiyan and half-human. That's why I don't have black hair and black eyes like you. I am not from around here but I come from the future, a horrible future though. In my future you were an evil, but still legendary Super Saiyan who wanted to kill Goku. You hated him since you were born on the same day and Goku was the only one that made you cry. You were killed by Goku and his friends on another planet that your father had created as a trap. It's kind of weird meeting you now because I was always told that you were a great, big, muscled guy and now I find you as a kid. No offense, I admire your incredible power kid. Now you might be asking yourself why I came here and what my motives are. As you heard my say my world is horrible because of an unpleasant turn of events. Right after you were killed, Goku got hit by a heart virus that killed him. I was just a few years old then and had no idea in what kind of world I had to live in. Six months later a dreadful duo launched an attack on an island nine miles south west of South City. Coming to the defense of Earth were Earth's special forces. Piccolo was the first to try and the first to die. Vegeta was next to fall, then Yamcha and Tien. Even Krillin was destroyed by the ruthless duo. Two artificial beings with strength beyond normal conception had appeared out of nowhere. It was the beginning of a new era for Earth, an era of darkness. Only Gohan and myself survived and Gohan became my master."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you but who's Gohan? And why did Piccolo fight with you? And why didn't wish back the others? I don't understand."  
  
"Who's Gohan? What kind of question is that? Gohan is the son of Goku and Chi Chi."  
  
"Son of Goku? Wait a minute? They don't have a son, you liar!"  
  
"Well you don't know him yet because he isn't born yet you silly. Now to get back to my story, Piccolo and the dragonballs, don't you know yet? Kami and Piccolo used to be one being but Piccolo is his evil side and this means that one of them dies the other one dies too. And Kami created the dragonballs so because Piccolo died, Kami and the dragonballs also did. But Piccolo still has to change his heart from evil to good. Gohan made sure this happened so you'll eventually see that I'm right kid. Now we couldn't wish anyone back so Gohan and I had to defend the Earth all alone. I wasn't able to transform yet so Gohan decided to hit me and left me unconscious so he could fight the androids alone without getting me in danger. We had already lost once against them and Gohan couldn't win because he had only one arm left. They killed him and I couldn't save him when I found him. At that moment I could feel the anger boiling in my blood and rage started to consume me. Suddenly I didn't care about anything but the loss of my dearest friend and master Gohan. That's how I transformed and became a Super Saiyan like my master, like Goku and like my father. My mother had invented a machine to travel trough time so I could get here. So now you know a little more about me."  
  
"So there are androids and a Super Saiyan can't beat them. Your mother must be pretty smart if she can make such a thing. Your father is a Super Saiyan. Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes you do and we just saw him a half hour ago."  
  
"You mean Vegeta's your dad? So who is your mom? Don't tell me I know her too."  
  
"Yup you sure do. You live in the same house as her."  
  
"Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs, but they can't stand each other."  
  
"So I heard too from my mom, but soon they will fall in love and I will be born. My father can never tell her he cares about her and I hadn't even met my father till an hour ago."  
  
----- Balamb Garden (main hall) -----  
  
"You are the elite fighters of our world and you are the only ones who can protect it from downfall. You will be able to defeat the enemies you'll face, otherwise you would not be a Seed. But beware of some monsters, they may be sleazy and won't hesitate to kill you. Everyone will have to be at his best and stick out his neck for one another. This is how we split into groups. All Seeds with pair numbers go to the West Side of the world which includes Deling City, Dollet, Timber and Winhill. The others go to Trabia Snowfields, Esthar and Centra Ruins. The students and myself will do our best to held the monsters out of the Garden. Take care children."  
  
Squall, Zell, Seifer and Quistis had to stay in the Garden and hide on the M2 level because they weren't old enough yet. They were only 9 years old and Cid wouldn't risk them being dead but the kids had a way of their own. They would fight those monsters and protect the Garden from destruction. There were only few minutes that separated them and the monsters from meeting in battle.  
  
----- Island Closest To Hell -----  
  
Vegeta stopped flying and landed on an island nearby and he was sure Bulma had been here some time ago. His Saiyan sensors could even scent her perfume from last day. He was looking for clues where she went to. He knew something was watching him from the bushes but it was for sure not human. As usual Vegeta got impatient and he shot a Gallick Gun in the bushes. A huge bang followed and a big pile of dust filled the landscape.  
  
"That'll learn you some manners."  
  
The dust cleared and a surprised Vegeta saw a door or something that looked just like it. The sky became dark and a heavy wind started to rage on the island. Vegeta had a rough time just standing on his feet. Things came out of the door.  
  
"What the hell is happening here?"  
  
Suddenly persons came out of the door and they didn't look very surprised being there. There was a woman with white hair and eyes who wore a purple outfit. Then there were two giant guys, one had four arms and the other had six arms. In front of the group of people stood two guys who looked like scorpion but their outfits had other colors. The first one wore a red outfit while the other wore a grey outfit. There were also two robots and finally there was an Asian with a black and blue outfit who wore a hat. Vegeta didn't understand what was happening but more trouble was on his way. A meteor became visible at the sky and it hadn't even entered the atmosphere so it had to be huge, meaning a crash would destroy the Earth.  
  
"Who are you and where did that meteor come from?"  
  
The persons looked at Vegeta and gave him an evil smirk normally Vegeta can only do. Vegeta didn't want the meteor to crash on Earth so he flew into the air to stop it. Vegeta started powering up with his arms and legs spread. He followed this by holding his hands together and creating a huge Final Flash. It must have been 'surprising-day' or 'I-want-to-set-Vegeta's- temper-on-fire-day' because the meteor only started to get bigger and bigger.  
  
"That's not a meteor Vegeta, it's the moon falling down," the Asian guy said.  
  
"So what, I'll just have to blow it up anyway. And if you don't like that you'll be the next to be blown to smithereens. Now tell me where the woman and the other two are."  
  
"They are trapped inside that portal because of your blast Vegeta. That wasn't really smart of you now," the guy with four arms teased Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta clearly enervated by this comments (you could see his veins pumping up) turned into a Super Saiyan and charged at his enemies. They were all easily outmatched especially the robots. Vegeta didn't kill them because he needed to know how to save Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha. The robots couldn't be hit unconscious so Vegeta asked where they came from and who they were. The yellow one introduced himself as Cyrax and the red one's name was Sector. They were created by the evil genius Dr. Gero who also was responsible for the creation of the Red Ribbon Army. On the question how they got here, they mocked Vegeta and said trough the door of course. This was too much for Vegeta and his temper so he wanted to finish them off but Cyrax released a net to trap Vegeta. His comrade Sector launched a missile at Vegeta but that didn't hurt Vegeta a bit and he blasted them to oblivion. As no one could help him for now he decided to enter the portal and see for himself what was behind it. When he entered this new area he got sucked by an immense power. Now he could start looking for Bulma and he knew she was in there because he felt her.  
  
Next time Vegeta rescues Bulma and they land at a certain school named Balamb Garden. Trunks and Brolly come just in time to save the day on Planet Vegeta. 


	6. Who's the real elite?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Mortal Kombat or Final Fantasy or any of the characters  
  
AN: I plan to make the chapters a bit shorter (from 1500 to 1000 words or so)  
  
Dragonball Z: Final Combat  
  
Chapter 05: Who's actually the real elite?  
  
----- Planet Vegeta -----  
  
On the planet Vegeta the henchmen of Koola were ready to take on the mighty Saiyans. It seemed that nothing stood in their way to ensure a bloodbath. Koola hadn't seen any legendary Super Saiyan and wanted to finish the Saiyans quickly. He thought the Saiyans had made up their legend to scare him but something told him to kill them now while he still could. He didn't know two very powerful Saiyans were on their way to fight him. Otherwise he would have taken this matter personally and blew up the planet at once with everyone on it. King Vegeta, Bardock, Paragus, Turles, Nappa and Radditz were in command of the super elite warriors. They saw only one way to have a small chance on victory: they needed to transform into Oozarus. Since there was no full moon they could not transform and were doomed to die. But Bardock had been in his lab for months to invent a new source of energy to change into giant apes. Something that simulated the light of a full moon and would supply them the vital brute waves to increase their power level. The elite army looked nervous at Bardock when he came out of his lab. Koola's henchmen had a fighting level that was at least two times stronger and his elite warriors were approximately five times stronger. Bardock started concentrating and created a small energy ball in his right hand palm. He threw the ball into the air and soon it shined over the night. The Saiyans watched at the artificial moon and all of them could feel their heart go faster. They started to get sharp teeth and red eyes and then they became bigger and bigger till the transformation was complete. Because of their huge length they could Koola's army approach who were equipped with new armors and hand blasters. The leader of the elite squadron, Sauza, was a green guy with white hair and a spiky nose. The battle began and the Oozaru Saiyans were way stronger than Koola's men. One after one the army got smaller and the Saiyans squeezed them as flies. Sauza was one of the last left so he escaped to warn his boss. Koola hadn't really watched the fight because not even an Oozaru could embarrass him in combat. He was looking trough his window of his ship when he saw a space pod landing. His scouter started to give him information on the person's fighting level.  
  
"What's this? Seems like we have uninvited guests today ... with a power level of 7 million. I wonder who's the fuzz maker."  
  
The door to Koola's room went open and Sauza told what happened back on the battlefield. Koola showed no mercy to his loyal servant and blew him up without moving. Just a simple blast with his eyes sent Sauza to another dimension. Koola got agitated by this new arrived power and the resistance of the Saiyans. It was time to get down and exterminate the bugs.  
  
"There he is, you coward. You know what to do men?" Bardock said.  
  
"You Saiyans really are the most annoying race I've ever met. How is it possible you turned into your brain less monkey form. I thought for sure you needed the moon for that."  
  
"Well since you blew up the moon we had to find another way," Nappa said.  
  
Koola looked up to see the energy ball that provided the moonlight. He used a Death Beam to blow it up and the Saiyans turned back to their normal selves. Koola flew up and started to create a red energetic ball from his middle finger. The Death Ball became bigger and bigger and he wanted to throw the damn thing when two other warriors appeared.  
  
"It's over Koola. You're finished so give up and redraw from this fight while you still can."  
  
"Hahaha good one kid, you really crack me up. Why don't you go back home."  
  
"Maybe you don't know who we are. Let me be so kind to introduce ourselves. I am Trunks and I have royal Saiyan blood and this is Brolly. Like in Brolly, the Legendary Super Saiyan."  
  
"Oh kid, are you always that funny when you meet strangers or is this a special show just for me?"  
  
Brolly and Trunks started powering up big time now and they did something the others had never seen before. Their hair started going up and was glowing while the color of their eyes also changed into green.  
  
"I've never seen blonde Saiyans with green eyes before. Let's just check the scouter. What? ... 18 million for the big kid and the small kid ... has ... 29 million."  
  
"Don't worry son. We'll both have to take one," Koola's dad appeared.  
  
King Cold had joined the fight and now the two evil aliens could fight two good Saiyans. 


	7. Vegeta's change of heart

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Final Fantasy or Mortal Kombat  
  
Dragonball Z, Final Combat  
  
**Chapter 06: Vegeta's change of heart**

* * *

  
  
----- Portal between two worlds -----  
  
Vegeta was still in hunt for Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin but he couldn't find them. Instead he saw images from himself during his youth on his home planet. He also saw an image from the future where Brolly fought Koola. He saw Brolly getting hit by Koola, again and again. Vegeta's anger started to consume him because of this and because of being in this mud hole. But then he saw Yamcha and Krillin who didn't move anymore, they were dead. Bulma was holding on another man's feet who he had never seen before. He grabbed Yamcha in his one arm and Krillin in the other but still didn't know a way out of here. Vegeta's body started to boil and uncontrollably he turned Super Saiyan. He was yelling as hard as he could while he ascended to another level. A hole erupted and for once Vegeta did the right thing.  
  
"Woman, come here and jump into that thing, it's the only way back."  
  
Bulma wanted to run to Vegeta and jump into the hole but the other man, Shang Tsung got there first and jumped into the thing. It closed again and now they were all trapped maybe forever. Vegeta's muscles were still growing, his body size even started to grow. His eyes became white and because of the pain of this new transformation he screamed again. He created an enormous hole now that was four times larger than the one before. The Ultra Super Saiyan made clear to Bulma to jump now and she did. Vegeta threw Yamcha and Krillin into it before he finally got into it. Next thing they were back on Earth in front of a weird construction. It couldn't be a building because it was too big. It had a round size and existed out of lots of colors.  
  
"Bulma what happened? Why are Yamcha and Krillin dead and who's that over there?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta ... he killed them. They gave up their life for me," Bulma said trough her tears.  
  
"Al right ahole, this hasn't been a fun day for me. You'd better be preparing your bed cause I'll put you back to sleep."  
  
Shang Tsung tried the same spell as he did on Yamcha and Krillin but nothing happened.  
  
"If you think that will work on me than you're sadly mistaking. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and was taught in black magic at my palace. Ready to go."  
  
Vegeta held one arm in front of him and a large ball came from his hand.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK."  
  
And so Vegeta took care of business and sent Shang Tsung to another dimension. Vegeta now addressed his attention to Bulma who was still crying.  
  
"We can't wish them back ... we've already done that ..."  
  
"Now don't cry, you know I don't like that. It won't help us forward and they wouldn't want you to give up, would they? I'm sure we'll find a way to get them back."  
  
Vegeta was looking at the two lifeless corps and with his ki he blasted a part of the ground.  
  
"They deserve to have a burying place of a true warrior, that means on the battlefield."  
  
Out of the weird construction came four kids. One girl with long blond hair and three boys. There was one with long brown hair and two others with blond hair. The one had spiky hair while the other had cut it short.  
  
"Hey you there, need any help?"  
  
"Help? ... Against what ... Who are you? What is this place?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Quistis and these are Zell, Seifer and Squall. We're students at Balamb Garden and we just noticed an explosion. We thought you were attacked by the monsters of the Lunar Cry."  
  
"Lunar Cry? What's a Lunar Cry?" Vegeta asked again.  
  
Quistis started to tell what she knew from the portal opened by a sorcerer to monsters coming from the moon. She looked over to see Yamcha and Krillin and asked if they were killed by the Sorcerer. Bulma could confirm that.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about them. We got this fixed in no time. Squall, do you have some Phoenix Downs with you?"  
  
Squall took out two items and threw them into the air. A green and blue dust came over Yamcha and Krillin and then they opened their eyes and stood up.  
  
"Wow, how did you that? What kinda magic is that?" Vegeta wondered.  
  
Zell took the word and told Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma what students at Balamb Garden learned. He told them about magic, Guardian Forces, items and lots of more stuff. They also told what they were finally had to become (Seeds) and that their garden was trying to save the world now. Vegeta maybe knew something about magic but this was a new aspect for him as well. Yamcha and Krillin were still surprised but understood the concept Zell was explaining.  
  
"So will you guys help us fight those moon monsters." Zell asked.  
  
"Of course we will, you just gave us life again. It's the least we can do to repay you," Krillin said.  
  
"Woman, you need to get away from here. Do you have a capsule with a flying mobile in it. Get to Kakarot and warn him and stay there. It should be safe over there."  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, I lost them in the underworld."  
  
"Al right then, then come with me. I'll just fly you over there. I don't want you to be dead too. Everyone would nag on me for days. You can than wait over there with Kakarot's woman till this matter is over. Now hop on."  
  
Bulma was pleasantly surprised by Vegeta and his concern about her. She got on his back waved goodbye while she and Vegeta got to Goku's house.

* * *

Next time Brolly goes one on one with Koola and reveals his new power. Yamcha and Krillin fight together with Balamb Garden against the moon monsters. And Vegeta gets home but will he be on time. 


	8. Koola Level 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Final Fantasy or Mortal Kombat  
  
AN: You might find the title a bit weird but I'll explain afterwards in another note  
  
Dragonball Z, Final Combat  
  
Chapter 07: Level 3 Koola  
  
----- Planet Vegeta -----  
  
The Saiyans were looking at Trunks and Brolly and saw this new form. They did not understand the true power behind this transformation. Only King Vegeta and Paragus had seen a Super Saiyan before but they did not know how the other Saiyan had been able to transform. King Vegeta was wondering why his son wasn't with them. Could he be killed by Brolly? No, cause why would Brolly come and save this planet? How did they know Koola? Who was this other Super Saiyan? It were all questions the king had spinning trough his mind. Brolly looked at Trunks and told him to get as far as possible with the other Saiyans. Trunks said he couldn't let Brolly fight those aliens by himself. He would not Brolly die in the same way as his master Gohan had. The younger Saiyan promised he wouldn't die and travel back to Earth after he defeated this two villains. Trunks landed in front of the group Saiyans and said they had to come with him to Earth. There were some 100 Saiyans left and that meant they could all go with Trunks in his spaceship. They left and Koola wanted to to fire at them but King Cold said they could be dealt with later. Koola checked his scouter and saw that the Saiyan still had a level of 29 million. He looked at his father who nodded back and fired at Brolly. The blast went right trough him and it seemed like Brolly never moved. King Cold started to fire blast after blast but Brolly dodged all of them. Meanwhile Koola started powering up and his body structure changed. He started to grow and his arms had become longer with pads on it and his head had a weird structure. King Cold stopped firing and Koola announced his power level was now at 25 million, so together with his father they could beat him. The three warriors came down, each standing on a big stone structure. Koola tested his new body and hit Brolly direct on the nose. Brolly was still standing straight and a bit of blood dripped from his lips. Koola didn't like the way Brolly was acting. He was so confident, even after that direct hit. Now Brolly started to raise his power level. Koola looked on his scouter and saw the Saiyan's strength had gone up to 50 million. Brolly sped to King Cold and gave him a blow in the stomach that sent the alien hard into the rocks.  
  
----- Goku's house -----  
  
Goku was holding his new born son Gohan and the boy was crying out his eyeballs. Chi Chi told Goku to hand him over and the baby stopped crying once he felt the soft skin of his mother. Ox King had already come over to see his grandson and help out in the house. Goku felt Vegeta coming and went outside to wait him up. Vegeta landed and put Bulma gently on the ground.  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta? Why did you come over with Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
"She needs to stay over here, it won't be safe at her place for a while. Kakarot, you need to go with me. We have some business to attend."  
  
"Great Bulma, you can help out Chi Chi with the baby."  
  
"So your half bred is born, I guess I have to congratulate you. I could sense a new life force around. He has a very strong ki I must say. But this is no time to get soft and all. We have to get going and fight some monsters. You have a good reason to fight since you have a family now," Vegeta ended.  
  
"Tell Chi Chi I'm out fishing Bulma," Goku asked while already flying away.  
  
Vegeta told the whole story when they were flying to Balamb Garden. When Vegeta ended his story Goku asked what was on his mind. The prince looked very serious and then with a smile.  
  
"So you have the ability as well. I won't lie to you since that would be useless. It's Brolly, he went away to our home planet with another Saiyan to fight Koola. I didn't knew the other Saiyan. He was a kid and could already transform. When I was in that portal I saw Brolly getting killed by Koola. I fear it was an image of the future."  
  
Goku could feel Vegeta was struggling with his emotions and felt that he wasn't telling everything like things about Bulma and himself. He knew Vegeta could feel a bit of his emotions too so he didn't bother to ask any further.  
  
"Take a ship and go to our home planet. I'll find the others by searching their ki and handle this situation," Goku said.  
  
AN: The transformation Koola did is the same as in Movie 05 against Goku. He said this was his advantage on his brother Frieza. Goku becomes Super Saiyan in this movie but defeats Koola a lot easier than Frieza. This has to mean Koola's power is lower than that of Frieza. This brought an idea to my mind. Maybe this wasn't Koola's fifth form but his third form. It looks a lot like Frieza's third form. You never got to see more than two forms of Koola (except for Metal Koola but that's not really a form). I think Koola could raise his power that fast he didn't go trough the second form (large guy with horns). Brolly has powered up as well in this chapter and is now in the state of Ascended Super Saiyan so he can go stronger (I've already made Vegeta Ultra Super Saiyan so Brolly surely can do that because he is the strongest for now). 


	9. Ultimate Koola

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Final Fantasy or the characters  
  
Dragonball Z, Final Combat

" " : spoken

' ' : thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 08: Ultimate Koola**  
  
----- Planet Vegeta -----  
  
King Cold and Brolly looked at the big cloud of dust where just seconds ago a rock formation stood. The ground started to tremble and crack. The whole planet was shaking and Koola flew out of the dust. He fired at Brolly while he came closer to him and started to punch him. None of the hits got target or were hard enough to harm Brolly. King Cold came to help out his son but the young Super Saiyan anticipated every move with success. The two villains got into the air and fired at the same time but Brolly punched away the blasts. Then they stopped firing and Koola started losing it.  
  
"What are you? Don't you run out of gas Saiyan?"  
  
"This is just the beginning, wait till I really power up," Brolly threatened.  
  
He started powering up and the increase of his strength made his muscles a lot bulkier. His eyes were white for a moment but turned green again. Brolly now was a fully powered Ultra Super Saiyan.  
  
"What does the scouter say son?"  
  
"No this can't be happening father. His level's gone up to 185 million."  
  
The alien was beyond madness and he raised his power as well. He became a bit smaller again but his forehead was rounder and bald. He was more like in his first form. He was spinning around his tail and smacked it hard onto the ground.  
  
"Father, you go to your maximum as well."  
  
King Cold powered up but nothing really changed on his looks except for a red aura around him.  
  
"You never had a chance Saiyan. I am now at 100% of my maximum and that means I have a level of 200 million. Count my father in with 50 million and I'd say you're pretty much history now kid."  
  
The alien wasn't lying because Brolly couldn't get Koola. It wasn't that Brolly was slower because of his bulky muscles. He had trained so much in this Ultra Super Saiyan state, he got used to it and it didn't affect his speed. Koola was just too damn good and started punching Brolly in the stomach. Brolly spat out a big chunk of blood. Koola now got Brolly just where he wanted and used his tail to smack him against the rocks.  
  
----- Balamb Garden -----  
  
Krillin and Yamcha were still talking with Quistis and Zell. They told stories about their battles with King Piccolo and his Piccolo. They also told about the dragonballs, Namekians and their Saiyan friends. Squall and Seifer didn't really pay any attention and were more busy with their gun blades. Suddenly one of the monsters appeared out of nowhere. The thing could fly and looked like a dark blue dragon and it threatened our heroes.  
  
"I am Tiamat and you Earthlings will die."  
  
Squall took command and summoned one of his Guardian Forces, "Bahamut", and an unbelievable creature came from the clouds. The creature made a large energy ball in his mouth and spat several blasts at Tiamat. The explosion was intense, just like a nuclear attack but Tiamat wasn't impressed by this light show.  
  
"Is that all you have. Prepare to die."  
  
Tiamat did almost the same attack as Bahamut but Krillin and Yamcha got in front of the blast to save their new friends. They were a bit harmed but not badly bruised. All of the sudden Goku landed behind them and said they would prepare a triple Kamehameha. The three Turtle students made a white- blue energy ball in their hands and shot it towards Tiamat. The dragon fell down and demised to another dimension.  
  
"What an attack is that? How can you make so much ki? Tiamat has an amount of 90.000 hit points and that Dark Flare Attack creates as much as our Mega Flare Attack. You must have more than 9.999 hit points," Zell said.  
  
"Hit points? He must mean power level or ki, I guess. That was a Kamehameha Wave and Goku here made the strongest one of all. I guess he can go up to 50 million," Yamcha said.  
  
"That's amazing and cool at the same time. You must be the strongest being in the universe Goku if you have so much HP?" Zell said.  
  
"Maybe one of the strongest but there's another Saiyan who's way stronger than me. His name is Brolly and he's only 8 years old. And there may be aliens who are stronger but I don't really know," Goku told them.  
  
The four students couldn't believe there were persons that strong in the universe. Krillin and Yamcha were just humans but so much stronger in strength than they were. They had listened to Krillin about the Saiyans but when they saw one they really knew he wasn't lying. Goku told them some more about Saiyans and they told about magic and Guardian Forces while Goku or Krillin occasionally killed a monster that came by.

* * *

AN: I made Brolly a full power Ultra Super Saiyan because he is the legendary Super Saiyan. It's comparable to his Hyper Super Saiyan level that's close to Super Saiyan 2, only here he does it without losing control. This means his powerlevel should be around 185 million (I got this by comparing several power readings on different sites). Now if you read the last chapter you should know Koola still had to go to his fourth level (according to my theory). This means he's way stronger than Frieza in this level and than a normal Super Saiyan. I couldn't overdo it too much (although I actually did) so I gave him a level of 200 million. It has his reasons.


	10. The end of a noble warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Final Fantasy or any of its characters  
  
AN: Words between " are spoken; Nice developments today that will influence the rest of the (still very long) story  
  
super saiyan 4 chi chi: Thanks for the review and don't worry. Goku always has to be the hero.  
  
Sonicwind123: Thanks, I have more of those crossovers in store.  
  
Dragonball Z: Final Combat

* * *

**Chapter 09: The end of a noble warrior**  
  
**----- Planet Vegeta -----**  
  
Koola was still beating Brolly up to Saiyan pulp, smacking him from one rock to another. This looked like the end of Brolly and the legend of the invincible Super Saiyan. Koola started blasting Death Beams through Brolly's chest who had no strength left to move. Koola was laughing out loud, celebrating his victory. This annoying Saiyan had actually made him go to his final level what very much amazed and embarrassed him. When Brolly was lying there dying, he made clear to Koola and Cold they would still die.  
  
"Kill me and another one takes my place ... you see ... There are three other great Saiyans ... They will crush you when they ... hear of my demise ... Vegeta, Go ... ku or Tru ... nks will finish you off ... I know you'll hunt them ... down till ... you got all ... of them."  
  
"Quiet monkey," Koola yelled as he blasted right through Brolly's heart.  
  
Also Mirai no Trunks was still on the planet but just ready to leave when he couldn't sense no more level signal from Brolly. He knew what this meant and what would happen. He didn't know he had to tell this to Vegeta. But for now he had to get away because he didn't stand a chance against the evil Ice-jins. Koola saw the ship leaving and said to his father to set course for planet Earth. But first he had to destroy this puny planet. Koola and Cold got into their ship and took off till they were in a safe distance. Koola just went out for a second and with one finger blast the entire planet was no more. Course to planet Earth could proceed now.  
  
**----- Planet Earth -----**  
  
Vegeta had arrived on the lawn in front of Capsule Corp and was a bit of schedule because of some moon monsters that blocked his way. When he landed he felt an enormous change in the universe's ki. It was like a whole planet was wiped of the map. He couldn't sense Brolly's ki either anymore. Vegeta was hoping Brolly just kept his level very low to avoid enemies or so. But deep inside his instincts knew the undeniable but could he handle this defeat. Also three huge power levels were heading this way. This meant the battle was done, the planet was destroyed and most likely someone had died during the process. The question was who: Koola or Brolly or the unknown Saiyan. One of them still had to be alive since he felt three huge levels.  
  
Meanwhile Goku and his friends had defeated most of the moon monsters and they now got a tour in Balamb Garden. They met Xu and some of the famous CC group card card players. They were introduced to Cid and his wife Edea who thanked them for their help. The Seeds now had everything under control and could handle the situation alone. Of course everyone was interested to see this unbelievable powers of Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. Edea told them they could have been fine Seeds if they would have studied at Balamb Garden but that they were too old now to learn magic. Goku told he had just become a father of a very strong boy which he hadn't even told yet to Krillin and Yamcha. They congratulated him and then Edea asked if Goku didn't want his son to get an education at the garden. Goku said he would have to discuss this with his wife before deciding. Edea told him to decide quickly because the garden educations start at young age.  
  
Vegeta was still waiting for the ships to arrive. One of them would land at Capsule Corp. because he could sense the level of that young purple- haired Saiyan. Then he saw the ship, it landed on the base and the doors opened. A bunch of Saiyans came out of it, including his father and that unknown boy, but no sign of Brolly. His father wanted to greet him but Vegeta stepped up to Trunks.  
  
"Boy, where is Brolly? Is he in that other ship that's coming?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No Vegeta ... he's not coming," Trunks answered.  
  
"What do you mean, he's not coming?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You see ... Brolly wanted to take on Koola and his father all by himself, but ... he died," Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta started to lose his mind. His face looked sad but filled with rage at the same time. Trunks could have sworn that tears were coming down his cheeks. Vegeta went Super Saiyan and his level went to a height that no one had ever felt before. The other Saiyans didn't know what was happening.  
  
"NO .... NO ... THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING ... I WON'T LET THIS .... THIS IS NOT REAL .... I WON'T LET HIM .... GET AWAY WITH THIS !!!!" Vegeta screamed.

* * *

So did you like the developments? Gohan can become real strong now and this event will influence Vegeta's life for good. 


	11. Come out of your shell

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, FF8 or any of the characters.  
  
AN: Words between " are spoken and between ' are thoughts.  
  
Dragonball Z: Final Combat

* * *

**Chapter 10: Come out of your shell**  
  
Last time, Vegeta got to hear some bad news from his son from the future. Brolly was dead and had given his life to protect his race. Something inside of Vegeta started to snap, just the same feeling that he had when he went Super Saiyan for the first time. Now Koola and his father King Cold were about to feel the wrath of the Saiyan prince.  
  
Anger took over Vegeta's thoughts, the person he cared about the most had just passed away to another dimension. Why did this unfortunate occasion had to happen? Why didn't he join Brolly to their home planet so he could help out? Electric sparks floated through Vegeta's golden aura as his hair become spikier and even longer. The entire planet was trembling and Vegeta's power took a massive increase. This power made the ground crack and rocks and stones flew into the air. Goku could feel Vegeta's level growing with the second so he was wondering why Vegeta made such a big scene. He decided to look him up together with Krillin and Yamcha. Vegeta was still powering up and Trunks was wondering how much long Vegeta could hold this up without exploding. Then he realized what Vegeta was up to. He would rather die now than live without Brolly.  
  
"Vegeta, you've got to stop it, you'll die," Trunks yelled.  
  
"Get lost rookie, get away far from here," Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"No father, don't ...," Trunks almost begged.  
  
Vegeta hadn't completely lost his sense and was sure he heard the boy calling him father. He calmed down and looked at his so-called son.  
  
"You? My son? Why should I believe that? You're making a joke right?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, I come from the future. My mom sent me to get help from you guys," Trunks replied.  
  
"Then tell me, who will my mate be?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"My mom is Bulma. That's why I'm half Saiyan-Human."  
  
Goku and the others arrived to see Trunks and Vegeta talking.  
  
"Don't tell them about you know, Kakarot is the only one who knows," Vegeta said to Trunks before the others landed.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, what's happened to you? You look different than normal," Yamcha wondered.  
  
"He's ascended to a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan. But what's reason for this transformation?" Goku asked to himself.  
  
"Where is Brolly? I thought he would be with you but I guess we felt this kid. Who is he anyway?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth, baldy. If you weren't one of Kakarot's friends I would have blasted you away right now. Since you're so stupid to figure out, Brolly is dead, runt," Vegeta put on his facade again.  
  
"What?" both Krillin and Yamcha said surprised.  
  
Vegeta went angry again but this time only for a short period of time because he passed out. Goku and Trunks picked him up and brought him to Capsule Corp. where he could rest. Vegeta then had a vision about Brolly. Brolly told him not to worry too much about him but he had to protect his family. Then Bulma holding a baby appeared out of the darkness. He saw how they got killed by a small white-purple looking person. Vegeta woke up to see Bulma lying asleep on the side of his bed.  
  
"Hi prince, finally woke up huh?" Bulma said as she rubbed through her sleepy eyes.  
  
"What? Why am I lying here?" Vegeta demanded an explanation.  
  
"Well you passed out dummy but Goku told me all about your big secret. And so has Trunks," Bulma giggled.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta's face went red.  
  
At least she knew but he didn't know how to behave, so he turned into the cold Vegeta again.  
  
"Where is Kakarot and has that alien already arrived?" Vegeta stated.  
  
"Don't worry, Goku is taking care of that. Besides, you're in no condition to fight right now," Bulma said.  
  
"But ...," Vegeta wanted to struggle back.  
  
Bulma didn't give him a chance to say anything more and got on top of him. Then she kissed him and Vegeta didn't hesitate to kiss her back and undress her. But still he had to leave the hard work to Bulma for the rest of the night.

* * *

AN - I hope you liked it, R&R plz. (sorry for the short chapter) 


	12. Moment of patience

DBZ: Final Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Final Fantasy or any of the characters related to it.

AN: Words between " are spoken and between ' are thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Moment of patience**

Vegeta had just woken up after having the greatest night of his life together with the person he loved. He had a warm, fuzzy feeling that made him feel wonderful. It was almost like the first time he experienced the level of Super Saiyan. His life was an endless stream of humiliations and disappointments. He was meant to be the first Super Saiyan in three millennia. An alien had killed his best friend and taken control of his home planet. That same alien then destroyed the planet and murdered a very respectful warrior which Vegeta had gotten a close band with. And all of this torture was done while he couldn't do a thing back. He was a Saiyan of royal blood, the prince of all Saiyans and a super elite warrior. The fact that he could only watch and do nothing, tortured his mind, made him ashame of himself and would scar him for good. Now an inferior creature of the female species had seen his soul and made love to him. In Saiyan terms they were mated and he would never let her be hurt. There was nothing he had to do except treating this lady with royal softness. She was lying next to him with her arms folded around his back. He watched her chest go up and down as she slowly breathed. His hands gently curled through her hair, then touched her lips, her cheek to end up at her arms. She felt so soft and lay the silk sheets back on her so she would remain warm. He put on his boxers and got to the kitchen where he made breakfast. When he came back, she was already awake, waiting for his arrival. Vegeta took a red apple and with his ki, he let it float towards the blue eyed woman. And so the happy couple had their first breakfast together. He felt relieved and she felt safe because now they both got a rock to hold on to.

Piccolo was meditating as usual somewhere in a green valley. He was floating in front of a waterfall that dashed apart on the rocks beneath him. It was the perfect location for a fairy tale. It had been a long time since the Namekian villain had tried to conquer planet Earth. A lot had changed since then and he had fused with Kami. He sort of forced Kami into it or he would commit suicide. Since Kami and Piccolo shared a mental and physical band, this meant Kami would pass away too. Then there wouldn't have been someone to guard the Earth and the Dragonballs would have disappeared too. Piccolo wasn't an evil being anymore but a lot of hatred still filled his heart. They fused back together, causing the rebirth of a super warrior. The Dragonballs vanished but another set, the Black Star Dragonballs, were reactivated. Now Piccolo knew of their existence and he was sure to hide them from humans. They could grant any wish but their was a tricky side about them. After a wish would have been done, they would get spread around the universe. If they wouldn't be retrieved within a year, the magical energy released from the wish would cause the Earth to explode. That's why Piccolo decided to lock them behind bars in his Lookout. He didn't spent much time on the Lookout because he preferred natural environments. Besides he could hear everything on the planet with his Namekian ear sensors. That's how he found out some interesting news about the Z-Fighters. There had been some dramatic changes in the force. Vegeta's ki had reached a new peak and he had probably gone through a new transformation. He heard something about the youngest Saiyan being dead. This could have been correct since he didn't feel any energy level from him. The person who brought this news to Vegeta was unknown to Piccolo. He had a pretty high level and he had come out of nowhere almost like he came from the other side of the galaxy in a second. Vegeta had probably gone insane and ascended since Saiyans transform due to emotional triggers. There were two other power levels Piccolo could sense but they were not on the planet itself. They were circling around, almost sneaking, but Piccolo didn't get the point of such a move. It could have been that they weren't able of sensing energy but that was hard to believe since they were so powerful. He could feel their evil intentions and thought about what he would do when they would attack. They were too strong for him so he would have to team up with the Saiyans and their Human friends.

'So Piccolo is planning to join us soon against Koola and Cold. We could use his help since Vegeta is going to be out. We're going to need all the help we can get even if it means Piccolo's. I have to protect my family, my wife Chi Chi and my son Gohan. Everyone is counting me. How strange, every time I think about my son and this upcoming battle, I feel the need to protect him even more than anyone else. Maybe I feel more connected to him because he's part Saiyan too. I feel like he's the target of Koola because he also has Saiyan blood running through his veins. He has those same coal black eyes like I have. He's something different al right but I think he's going to do great things later. My son ... Gohan.'

Trunks was allowed to stay at the Kame House for the days and was thinking about the past days. Finally, he had met his father and he was just like his mother and master Gohan had described him. Very powerful, hard and short with words but honest and fair. His master Gohan was just a baby here and this made things confusing for Trunks. A lot of things were so different than in his world, he got to meet the heroes he had always heard about. He was wondering how strong they were and what they could do in the upcoming battle. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Master Roshi were strong guys but they couldn't take on Cold or Koola. His father was strong enough now that he had reached a new level but he was out with injuries. So it was up to Goku and Piccolo if he would join forces. Trunks also knew he was no match for Koola, maybe just a sparring partner for Cold. His mother had always told about Goku's talents. When he was around everyone felt safe because he always knew how to win a fight even when all odds were against him. In his time line Goku was the one who had given his father another chance to change his ways. He was the only other Saiyan his father knew which gave them a special band. It was very different than in his time line. Normally, they should have been rivals, almost enemies but due to the circumstances they always ended up at the same side. In here, their rivalry was sportive and understandable but still very hard. Anyway, he had to find a way to defeat Koola and Cold so he could get back to his world. With the help of the others he could defeat the evil androids. Just like his father, he was determined to win and overcome every obstacle that stood in his way. There were probably few hours that were left before a war would break out. The outcome was simple. Lose and die or win and defeat the Ice-jins. Now he could only wait and see.

* * *

AN: Piccolo and the others don't know the existence of the Dragonballs. They also don't know where Namek is located. Mirai no Trunks doesn't know either because he has never used the Dragonballs in his time line. The only thing they know Piccolo is a Namekian.


	13. Koola vs Vegeta

DBZ: Final Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Final Fantasy or any of its characters

AN: words between " are spoken and between ' are thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 12: Koola vs. Vegeta**

The remaining Saiyans who survived Koola's attack were free to stay at Capsule Corp. They were inferior warriors compared to Krillin or Yamcha, let's not mention Goku or Vegeta. They were also waiting for Koola and Cold and were kind of Vegeta's private army. Out of boredom, they spent time by playing a card game they had just learned. Two guys had visited Capsule Corp. and were on a mission to find a Saiyan named Goku. They were students at Balamb Garden and wore black uniforms. The Saiyans didn't know a Saiyan who's name was Goku but they knew another Saiyan named Kakarot. The son of Bardock and brother of Kakkarot was sent a long time ago to this planet and had changed his Saiyan name. They knew he lived somewhere in the forests so they sent the Balamb boys that way. As a way to repay them, they got these cards. Jack and Joker told them they were in a card club that was only accessible for the best players in the world. The cards had a number on each side and there were monsters drawn on it. The rules were very simple. You had to make a board that existed out of nine squares. You could chose your five best card and then both players could lay their cards in the squares. If you had a higher number than the card above, under, right of left from you, the card became yours. At the ending of the game you had to make sure that you had more cards than your opponent. Saiyans were competitive species and got really intense about the game. But their sight turned side when a scouter read a huge power level. As they had expected, Koola and Cold were waiting outside. The Ice-jins gave them two possibilities: move out of the way or get killed. The heady Saiyans would not move out of the way before they had a good fight. The Saiyans (about 100) all fired at the same time but Koola and Cold just laughed with that. They didn't move out of the way either and the blasts did not harm them a bit. They killed the bunch of monkeys with a series of finger blasts. They got further into the garden but they didn't find who they were looking for. Vegeta had come out, thinking that the others were arguing about the card rules. But instead he met two super evil aliens. Vegeta was in no condition to battle but it seemed like he had no other option. His arms and legs were still bruised from the last transformation but somehow he found enough energy to go Super Saiyan. The Ice-jin started laughing and told he had already seen blondes and they were inferior. Koola blasted at Vegeta as a way to get closer but Vegeta knew this and deflected the incoming kick and punch. Vegeta could dodge every hit but was unfortunate that it was two against one. After a while Cold got to hold him and Koola started pounding his ribs. Cold loosened his grip and Vegeta fell to the ground.

"Are you going to cry and beg for your life too ... like the kid," Koola stated sarcasticly.

At the hear of this, something inside of Vegeta started to snap. His hair and power went up, his eyes became white for a second and then turned back to green. He had turned Super Saiyan 2 seeing from his electrifying aura. Koola backed down as his scouter started calculating Vegeta's level. Vegeta looked up with a cold look on his face.

"That kid ... was my friend. It's time that someone learned you a lesson."

"Impossible ... his level is gone up to 450 million and it's still growing ... stupid monkey."

Koola was looking around for a way to escape when he noticed a woman. As evil as they were, Koola and his father both fired their best shot at Bulma. They were counting on Vegeta to save her. Vegeta had to save his mate and got in front of the two ki blasts. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was lying on the ground with Bulma trying to wake him. Koola and Cold got back to ground level and saw Vegeta struggling to get back up again. His face was covered with blood, his shirt torn apart and his body full of wounds and burnt.

"Ooh too bad Vegeta ... but your level is down to 200 million again ... This is the end for you."

Koola charged at him but Vegeta blocked the hit. However Cold had followed smartly and landed a kick that floored Vegeta. Vegeta tried his best and without looking he kicked away Cold and took Koola's leg with his right arm. It wasn't Vegeta lucky day as he hit the floor with his burnt left arm. Koola slammed him with his tail into the house. Bulma was hiding behind some trees but Cold had noticed her and tried to blast at her again. This caught Vegeta's eyes who fired a blast on Cold's blast so it changed direction. Cold was surprised that Vegeta still had energy left and now Vegeta even used Rapid Fire to hit him. Vegeta ended his streak with a Big Bang Attack that killed Cold on the spot. This last attack had left Vegeta's defense open so Koola fired a finger blast right through Vegeta's heart. This was the end of a great warrior and man. Vegeta had really transformed into a being of higher greatness. He had sacrificed life for someone else, a noble deed only few men have the courage to do. But his sacrifice was going to be in vain as Koola fired at Bulma. The blast got out of course by another one and when Koola looked up he saw five persons in front of the sun. One had black, spiky hair and an orange gi. He looked very much like a Saiyan he had already killed before. Another one with purple hair was also a Saiyan who could transform. Then there were two guys with the same orange gi as the spiky hair guy. The one was bald and the other had a scar on his face. Finally there was this big, muscular guy with green pants and no hair.


	14. Trunks' Metamorphosis

DBZ: Final Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Final Fantasy or any of its characters

AN: words between " are spoken and between ' are thoughts

**Chapter 14: Trunks' metamorphosis**

* * *

"So you must be Koola huh?" Goku asked.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my father," Trunks added.

The Z-Fighters landed in front of Koola who was standing there motionless, not saying a word, not blinking his eyes, almost not breathing. So calm, he was.

"Let me handle this foe, guys," Trunks said as he proceeded towards Koola.

The young Saiyan transformed as his hair turned gold and his eyes green. The others wouldn't let themselves get surprised and also transformed. Goku went Super Saiyan and Tien, Krillin and Yamcha went Super Human. Their eyes followed Trunks who walked confidently in Koola's direction. Koola stared at him with those cold, lifeless, red eyes which were a reflection of his numbness.

"It looks like we're going to have visitors today," Koola said.

"I know Piccolo is underway but he won't be needed. I can take you on by myself."

"Such a big mouth for a little punk. It's time someone taught you some manners."

'How does he know another one is nearing. He doesn't have a scouter.'

Everyone looked to the sky where Piccolo was on his way. The Namekian landed next to Goku and greeted the rest of the group with a usual nod.

Trunks disappeared and got back at the right side of Koola ready to punch him with everything he had. Koola got a grip on the fist and started squeezing it till Trunks got on his knees.

"Is that all you've got? I expected more, even from a Super Saiyan," Koola said as he kicked Trunks on the head.

He threw the boy away to the same place where Vegeta was lying.

"So who's next?" the Ice-jin asked.

"You can have a shot at me now," Piccolo replied.

Piccolo got in front of Koola and took of his white gown and turban. His two antennas appeared from beneath it and Piccolo did some warm-up exercises.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Piccolo," Tien said from behind him.

"There's only place for one alien on this planet. And that would be me," Piccolo stated.

"But I'm one too, Piccolo," Goku joked.

"Shut up, Goku," Piccolo was smart enough not to mention the Saiyan was stronger than him.

"It would be better if we attack him together," Krillin suggested.

They got into position and surrounded Koola who was now standing in the center of them. They sped forward and tried to hit Koola who easily dodged every attack. Krillin was the first to get a beating as Koola used his tail to smack him. A bit later Yamcha and Tien suffered the same fate. Now only Piccolo and Goku were left to fight and defend planet Earth. They both got on a side of Koola and flew with high speed towards him. Koola was that fast, he could use After Image just before Goku and Piccolo both tried to strike. They almost hit each other and Koola used his time advantage to fire at Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. He got to kill them all but noticed Vegeta and Trunks were gone. This led to a lack of concentration so Goku and Piccolo could punish the error. Goku kicked him in the stomach and Piccolo punched him from behind in the back. Koola wasn't really impressed by this as he wrapped up Goku with his tail and elbowed Piccolo. He jabbed Piccolo into the ground and held up Goku with his tail. The Ice-jin realized he had no time to fool around and fired a small Death Ball through Goku. This meant the end of another great warrior and it seemed like the Earth was done for.

"Don't fight the magic,' a familiar girl's voice said.

Quistis and Squall were healing Vegeta and Trunks. They had come together with Chi Chi, Master Roshi, Chaozu, Yajirobe and Gohan in a flying mobile. They had been looking for Goku and by coincidence met Ox King who told his connection with Goku. They had given Bulma a Senzubean but Trunks and especially Vegeta were in worse shape. Trunks got up pretty fast and saw his father lying unconscious on the floor. He couldn't feel any of the other's power levels and asked what had happened. No one knew exactly but Trunks could sense a little energy spike that was probably descended from Piccolo. Since the Namekian was on low fuel, Trunks had to head back. Squall offered his services and was going to supply him the necessary magical powers. When they got there, Piccolo was down on his knees, still recovering from an earlier attack.

"Piccolo, where are the others?" Trunks asked.

"I've killed them," Koola's voice was heard from the sky.

The anger inside of the young Saiyan started to spread like a burning fire.

"Here, I've got something for you. Use this wisely," Squall said.

"What are these?" Trunks asked.

"You have to crush this stone and throw the dust over you. Don't let the power of the stone consume you. This other item has never been used before and I'm not sure what it is. It is told to me a Guardian Force is locked inside of it," Squall tried to explain.

Squall then used Ultima magic as a way to escape. While Ultima stones were exploding on Koola, Squall got away and Trunks did as he was told. He threw the first item over him who seemed to be a very precious stone. Trunks got surrounded by a green mist at first but then his aura started to come out of his body. He could feel a new, unknown power overwhelming his soul. It was amazing to see how big and thick his aura was becoming. His power was increasing very fast and he was a lot stronger than a normal fully trained Super Saiyan. He hadn't reached Super Saiyan 2 though but his power was intense. His entire body and eyes were glowing. His aura was wasn't the usual yellow-gold but it had red and blue flames in it too. Koola checked his scouter and saw the boy had a power level of 350 million. Trunks still had the other item in his right hand and opened it. It started to rain and a knight came riding on a grey horse with six legs. The knight wore an old, silver armor and then turned his sight to Trunks.

* * *

Siruko Song: Thanks for the remark but it will become a Gohan story in the end. He will get some special features in the next chapters but I have a real good idea about what to do with his character. 


	15. Excalibur

DBZ: Final Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Final Fantasy or any of its characters

AN: words between " are spoken and between ' are thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 14: Excalibur**

The knight took out a sword and threw it into a rock. Before he disappeared, he had only one thing to say.

"The one able of pulling this sword out shall be granted with the strength of Odin."

Then Odin vanished and so did the dark clouds. Trunks and Koola were not sure what had just happened. They both looked at the sword and Koola tried to grab it. Trunks did not interfere because he knew Koola would not be able of releasing the sword from the stone. Koola used all of power to get the sword out but nothing happened and the sword didn't move an inch. The Ice-jin became infuriated by this and fired Death Balls at the stone but nothing happened. The blasts deflected and the stone did not crack.

"Out of what kind of material is this made? An attack with so much force should have split it into a million pieces. But it doesn't matter what old man said. You're all going to die anyway,' Koola yelled.

The young Saiyan was still glowing and started powering up. Flashes of gold light came out of his body as he exploded in rage. The the light came back into him like burning flakes (very much like Teen Gohan against Cell). Trunks used After Image and got in front of Koola. The following move happened that fast no one could trace it but one thing was sure. The fist ended up in Koola's stomach forcing him to take a few steps back as he gasped for air. He got on his knees with his arms on his stomach and was spitting out some sort of liquid (purple blood).

'How is this possible? It was just a punch. I feel all beaten up.'

"Is something wrong?"

"Why you foolish Saiyan. I'll show you."

"Try me."

Koola got up and sped forward trying to hit the powerful Saiyan. Every time he kicked, punched or fired he missed Trunks badly which made him like a fool. Koola missed again and the Saiyan countered with an elbow in his neck. This infuriated Koola even more and he started firing small Death Balls which Trunks reduced to air with his bare hands. Koola got into the air and created a Mega Death Ball which had a diameter of half a kilometer. Trunks didn't try to stop him and was waiting for Koola to shoot.

"You take this monkey, you and this whole planet will be reduced to dust ... and I will be victorious."

The incredible huge ball of energy came down and Trunks didn't change position. Koola couldn't Trunks anymore and thought for sure he had finished the job. Trunks got his arms up and waited till the ball was almost down. Then he got them down and punched the Death Ball away like it was a volleyball. Of course Koola was surprised to say the least and he had to make sure he got out of the way in time to avoid his own blast. This gave Trunks the precious time to fly to the stone where the sword was buried. He pulled out the sword by pushing himself off the rock with his feet. The sword turned from silver to gold because Trunks put his ki into it. It started to rain heavily again and the sky turned dark but due to Trunks' impressive aura it still seemed day on the battlefield.

"You're finished!!!"

Trunks flew up with the sword and cut right through Koola's upper body. Trunks released the ki out of the sword that was still inside of Koola's body. The Ice-jin wanted to fire but then exploded to death.

Trunks lowered his power level but remained Super Saiyan to his own surprise. He got down to where Piccolo was lying and saw the Namekian could need some help. He took the Namekian's arm over his shoulder and flew over to Squall and the others. He saw his mother, Quistis, Squall, Yajirobe, Chaozu and Chi Chi waiting for him. His father was still lying on the ground and Gohan was crying. Quistis gave Piccolo some sort of green liquid (Ghysal Greens) which bettered the healing process. Trunks really didn't understand why couldn't power down but Quistis told him about the effect of aura magic. He would remain like this for some days. Squall saw what Trunks held in his hands and figured out Odin had brought this sword. He told Trunks that Odin was a very rare and powerful GF who possessed four swords. The Excalibur, Masamune, Excalipoor and Zantetskuken. Trunks was rewarded the Excalibur, a sword that can only be handled by pure hearted people who are very powerful. Piccolo flew off when they were telling this (but he could still hear everything due to his big ears). Since the house at CC was most part destroyed Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta could stay over at the Kame House till everything was fixed.

* * *

AN: from now on I'm not always going to write the full word for a thing. Here are the abbreviations:

GR Gravity Room

CC Capsule Corp

HP Hit Points

MP Magical Points

GF Guardian Force


	16. The Knowledge Of Cloud

DBZ: Final Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Final Fantasy or any of its characters

AN: words between " are spoken and between ' are thoughts

**

* * *

**

For the next days Vegeta had to rest a lot and was especially spending time in his bed. Bulma made sure nothing would happen to 'her little prince'. She brought him breakfast, lunch, dinner, soda and snacks as much as he needed. Vegeta didn't like this but appreciated his mate's offer. After a week Bulma got up to bring Vegeta his breakfast but noticed he was gone. The sheets of his bed were folded nicely so he had to be outside.

"Vegeta? Where are you, Vegeta?" Bulma called her friend.

She came back inside and saw a letter on the kitchen table which was addressed to her. It was from Vegeta and Bulma had no idea he could write, and such a beautiful handwriting.

_"Dear Bulma,_

_By the time you'll be reading this, I'll be long gone. Don't try looking for me cause I don't know where my journey will lead to. But I can't come back ... never._

_I can not liver long in your presence because I am not worthy of that privilege. I have failed as a loving mate. I know you will understand and learn to accept my decision._

_There is no way I can repay you for everything you have done for me. You have given me a home and a bed when I was out in the cold. You have given me a heart but it's too loving for me to cherish. I hope you and Trunks will go on without me._

_Love Vegeta."_

After three weeks CC was completely renovated so Bulma and Trunks could move back in again. Bulma threw up a lot and took a pregnancy test that showed she was one month pregnant. This meant Vegeta was the father and she had to raise this baby by herself. Luckily Trunks was so generous to offer his help till Bulma could handle it alone.

Meanwhile Cid and Edea had been looking for Chi Chi and her son Gohan. Chi Chi had just lost her husband and wasn't to give her baby away too. The Garden Facility could understand her but really wanted to teach the boy. Since Gohan wasn't an ordinary kid but a Saiyan they suggested for the mother and child to live at the Garden. After a while Chi Chi agreed with this considering the available options. Gohan could still learn and become a doctor later. He would also learn to fight, something Goku would have loved and of course she would see him everyday.

Because of all these changes Trunks and Piccolo were left to protect mother Earth. Eight months passed by quickly and Bulma gave birth to a boy. It was clear this boy was the same as Mirai no Trunks so they named him Trunks too. During the day Mirai no Trunks went to school and when he came home he could see his own growing.

Six months later (1 1/2 year after Koola) the Garden got a green visitor. Normally students were not allowed to have any visitors from outside but Piccolo got his ways to get in. Gohan was only a year and six months so he didn't follow class yet. Piccolo wanted to train the boy when he was ready to start. He told the headmaster and his wife about what he had seen when Trunks fought Koola. The combination of warrior and magic was unknown powerful. He agreed that the boy could study at the Garden but he would be physically trained by Piccolo himself. The Garden Staff normally rejected such proposals but since the Namekian was stronger than them and he was a wise man, they allowed it.

Finally Gohan became four years old so he could attend class and train with Piccolo. His instructor was Cloud, a living legend, who taught him the basics. He learned to use attacks with elemental magic such as fire, ice, thunder and wind. He got to read a lot of literature about ancient history. This went from magic to locations and GF's. So he got to know that he lived on an island named Balamb. The island was drifting in the middle of the amazing country Fantasia. If you crossed the ocean to the north you came in the snowy fields of Trabia. West of them there was a large continent where you could find Dollet, Galdabia Garden, Deling City and Winhill. South and East of them were only dry plains. These continents were called Centra Ruins and Esthar.

That were the subjects he had to learn in first grade which he easily came through. Since Piccolo was no soft master, the physical tests were a piece of cake for Gohan. He finished his first year with 50.000 HP what of course was a new rookie record. He could already defeat the older guys like Squall or Zell but had to watch out for their magical powers. Piccolo spent most of his days in the training center so he could meditate. He was also often seen in the library where he would read the same books as Gohan. Piccolo had to make sure the training was adapted to Gohan's level. Zell spent a lot of time with Gohan and sometimes ended up training with the Saiyan and the Namekian. Squall always tried to perfection his Gunblade style together with Seifer. And then there was Quistis, she learned a bit from everyone making her complete in every aspect.

At CC, Chibi and Mirai no Trunks always looked at the stars every night, waiting for their father return. Bulma never cried in public but some nights the oldest Trunks could hear crying all night.

AN: I have made Piccolo wiser than in the original series where his stubbornness sometimes was blinding. In here this is caused by his fusion with Kami (old and wise Namekian). He has evolved more than usual and is smarter (like in the Cell Games or Buu Saga). Chibi Trunks doesn't know about his father leaving. Mirai no Trunks just tells him they're waiting for the great warrior.


	17. Piccolo makes a friend

DBZ: Final Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Final Fantasy or any of its characters

AN: words between " are spoken and between ' are thoughts

**Chapter 16: Piccolo makes a friend**

* * *

In his second year of graduation Gohan got more subjects and therefore also more instructors. Because of his exceptional skills he even got private lessons from the headmaster himself. Quistis, Zell, Squall and Seifer had become Seeds by now and were the first to pass their knowledge over to Gohan. Quistis taught him about every draw point and item there was in Fantasia. They could be achieved by looking or fighting . That's why Gohan had to study an entire bestiary list from Zell. Every monster could drop an interesting item or you could steal it from the monster. Besides that Zell also showed a thing or two about the way you could junction GF's. Squall and Seifer were not one of his instructors but hanged around with him whenever they could. It was still clear that Cloud had taken Gohan as a personal apprentice. The Saiyan already mastered the basic magic such as compatibility between magic, attacks and GF's. So Cloud had to perfection Gohan's style and he gave him a training course about refining items, magic and upgrading weapons. Quistis hadn't told him everything she really knew but Cloud never hid something. Gohan was able to sense energy and he could find invisible or hidden draw points. If they didn't tell it to Gohan, he would find it anyway. Ten months a year he learned at his best rate. He would become the strongest being ever. Zell, secretly, had once shown Gohan his collection of GF's. He had obtained three of them: Leviathan, Quazecotl and Carbuncle. 

Mirai no Trunks came by during the weekends and holidays. Seifer and Squall made sure they never missed him so they could admire the Excalibur. Gohan also studied the sword so he could make adjustments to his own sword. The two Saiyans did a lot of sparring sessions in the GR which Trunks kept in a capsule. This capsule was very valuable to Trunks since it belonged to his father once. They didn't call him Trunks anymore but just Future. They had told Gohan and (Chibi) Trunks that both their fathers had died during the fight with Koola. They knew that Future came from another time line and that he was the adult version of Trunks.

Future was the strongest warrior everyone could remind but Piccolo and Future knew there was one person stronger. They didn't know where he was, meaning he didn't fight wherever he was. Future still hadn't achieved the same level as this extraordinary fighter. He was blinded by the idea that he could reach this level by power. Sometimes Piccolo reminded him about the fact that emotions are a key to transformations for Saiyans. Trunks was the best friend of Gohan and played a lot with him. Trunks had other interests though such as toys, candy and pranks. Gohan was more serious but that didn't stop him from also fooling around during their training. Trunks was a year younger and he could not transform yet. He was of course unbelievable strong for a five year old kid. Gohan was a lot stronger but he had the advantage of combining his Saiyan power with magical skills. He had not gone Super Saiyan (yet) but he was most likely able of doing it considering his strength.

The years passed by and when Gohan was 10, he was allowed to enter the field exam. He became the youngest Seed ever (as expected) and could start his career. Future had learned him to control the Super Saiyan stage and he had the highest MP ever. Only Future was stronger than Gohan so Piccolo didn't train him anymore. Gohan was always looking for new challenges (much like his father) and found a pleasure in collecting stones. He would make a sword out of them one day and it would be even more powerful than Future's Excalibur. Gohan didn't need any GF so whenever he found one, he gave them to a friend. He still received special powers from the gods for his courage, modesty and generosity. He had given Ifrit, Pandemona and Diablos away to Squall, Seifer and Zell.

Future had completed school and had a job as journalist. Since he could sense trouble by his excellent hearing, he always was the first to arrive at crime scenes. First he would catch the thugs and then he could write an article about it. The people knew about his super powers but didn't mind. He hadn't told them he was an alien and about his power to transform to keep himself safe (he's a bit like Superman but without a decoy). Future had not only learned Gohan how to transform but had also learned Trunks the skill.

In the weekends everyone came together at CC just to have some fun. The Briefs family was very rich so they had a pool table, a swimming pool, a basketball and tennis court and of course a bubble bath. The Garden boys also played a lot of card games. Of course they had to spar as usual or it wouldn't be a real meeting (even Zell, Squall, Quistis and Seifer trained along with them).

* * *


End file.
